


Sherlock: IV

by johnwatsonswindmachine



Series: Breaking Down the Pieces [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonswindmachine/pseuds/johnwatsonswindmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets that will hopefully coalesce into a plot at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock: IV

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Louisville. I actually like you. I promise.

I step off the plane in Louisville, Kentucky, USA wishing that Jim Moriarty was alive, just so I could kill him again for bringing me to this godforsaken place. 

I settle for the hitman he had hired to kill Lestrade.


End file.
